Burn
by crown172
Summary: A one-shot with the song "Burn" by Ellie Goulding in it. In the Edo Period, Momo was shopping for some peaches for her mother when she encountered her enemy, Hiro.


**Hey everyone! I've decided to do another one-shot involved one of the Oh Edo Chaki Chaki Girls and Edo Era boys. This time, it'll be about Momo and Hiro. Those two belong to their respective creators and I don't own the song "Burn" by Ellie Goulding. Enjoy the one-shot!**

* * *

><p><strong>Momo's p.o.v.<strong>

It was a normal day in the village of Edo: shops were being set up in the village, women are shopping for food or essentials that they needed, men are working on the fields or chatting with friends, and the children were playing around while having a good time. Everyone is having a good day but its mostly because of the weather since its pretty warm today and we have a slight breeze.

"Onee-chan, can we get some dango?"

The person who said that is my little sister, Kuri. Today, I'm babysitting her while our mom and dad went to visit our aunt and uncle who were expecting a baby. Right now, she and I are at the market buying some vegetables that our mother needed to make tonight's dinner. We managed to buy what she wanted us to get: carrots, tomatoes, lettuce, and zucchini. Now, we're on our way back home.

"Well, we already ate lunch a while ago and dinner isn't until a few more hours so I guess some dango wouldn't hurt. However, this will be our little secret," I told her.

"Okay!" she happily replied.

We stopped at a dango stall and bought two: one for me and one for Kuri. I paid the nice man and we both happily ate our dango. Homemade dango is definitely the best and plus, it tastes really good when its made fresh and by hand. I managed to finish mine and I giggled as I saw some sauce on Kuri's mouth. I grabbed a napkin that I was given and wiped her mouth to get the sauce off.

"Arigato, Onee-chan!" she giggled.

"You're welcome, Kuri," I smiled at her. "Now, lets go home."

I grabbed her hand and we both walked back to our home. It wasn't that far from the market so we were lucky to live close by and not have to walk a long distance to get here. We managed to arrive back home at around a few minutes and when we went inside, we were surprised to see that our parents were already home.

"Tadaima!" we called out to them.

"Welcome home, girls!" Okaa-san smiled at us.

"Welcome, sweethearts!" Otou-san kissed our heads.

"We brought the vegetables!" I gave her the bag filled with the vegetables we needed.

"Arigato, girls," she kissed our cheeks.

"I'm gonna go play in my room!" Kuri ran towards her room.

"I'm gonna chop some wood up," Otou-san said and went outside.

"Oh dear," I heard Okaa-san said.

"Okaa-san, whats wrong?" I asked her with worry.

"Momo-chan, I forgot to tell you about also getting some peaches that I wanted to make for some dessert," Okaa-san answered. "Would you please go and get some from the market, please?"

"Hai, Okaa-san," I answered. "I'll be right back with the peaches!"

"Arigato!" she sighed in relief and handed me some money. "Come back home before it gets dark."

"I will!" I kissed her cheek and left the house.

Luckily, it was still the afternoon so its still sunny outside. I managed to arrive at the market and went to the fruit vendor. I spotted some peaches that looked good and fresh so I asked the vendor if I could get a pound of peaches and he agreed and did that. I gave him the money and he gave me the pound of peaches that were in a bag. This would be enough for Okaa-san's dessert.

"Hey, look at that boy over there!"

"Oh wow! He's really handsome!"

I turned around and saw a couple of girls whispering to each other while giggling with small blushes on their faces. Their eyes were staring at something so my eyes followed their direction and they were wide as dinner plates when I saw who they were looking at.

"Hiro," I whispered.

He was walking down the street with a bored expression on his face and some of the girls blushed or giggled at seeing him. Back then, he and his brothers were younger than us but Dojo created some sort of elixir that made him and his brothers older and stronger than us. So far, they're the only ones who would always cause trouble in the village and whenever we battle with them, we would always end up in a tie because they've been getting stronger than us.

Now that they're older, they've gotten quite popular with the female population but they would always ignore them or reject them if they were asked out. Looks like they still don't like girls at all.

I quickly shook my head to get rid of the thoughts of him being handsome and decided that I should quickly get back home so I can give the peaches to my mother. Hopefully, he won't notice me if I quickly start walking.

"Hey, pinky!"

Oh kami, why did he had to know that I'm here!? I sighed and begrudgingly turned my head to see my so called enemy standing near me with his hands on his hips and a small smirk on his face. Okay, what is he planning?

"What do you want, Hiro?" I asked while trying not to glare at him.

"Can't a guy say hi to his favorite girl?" he smirked at me.

"Yeah, right!" I scoffed. "You're probably here just to annoy me. Well, go bother someone else. I have to finish an errand."

But before I could take a step, he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I had to stop myself from having my body feel his.

"Hey! Why did you do that!?" I exclaimed at him.

"You've changed."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

He scanned me from head to toe and looked at my eyes. "You're no longer the hyperactive girl I know of. You've became quite mature and I don't see you falling head over heels for any guy you see."

"I've changed a lot and I decided that I should stop being boy-crazy and focus on being a good leader and hero for my friends and loved ones in the village," I replied. "You changed a lot as well."

"I see that you've noticed," he grinned. "How do I look now that I'm older?"

I gave him a small shrug. "You have the same face but your hair has gotten a bit longer and you've got the average body of a teenage male."

"What about my muscles or how more handsome I look now? Come on, give me an honest answer!"

"You look a lot stronger now and you're close to being handsome like my Otou-san," I giggled.

"What the heck does that mean!?" he nearly growled as a tick mark appeared on his head.

"I'm just saying my honest opinion," I smirked at him. "Now, I gotta get home now. Goodbye, Hiro."

"Hold on! Let me take you home!" he exclaimed.

"Pardon!?" I yelled in shock.

"You heard me, let me walk you home," I smirked. "Plus, I wanna see what your neighborhood looks like."

"I don't think thats a good idea."

"Aw, come on! I promise I won't say anything bad."

"You might be planning something, though."

"Do you have little faith in me?"

"Technically, yes."

"You're mean."

"I can walk home by myself, Hiro."

"And I insist that you let me take you home. Besides, I don't want a boy flirting with you."

"Since when do you care?"

"The only person who would annoy you is me."

"I feel so loved."

"Awww. Now, lets get you home now."

"You enjoy watching me suffer, huh?"

"Yup!"

I sweat-dropped and then sighed as I started walking to the route of my home with Hiro walking next to me. The walk was a bit quiet so it looks like we got nothing to say. I let my thoughts ponder over and I suddenly remembered a memory of a song that a friend once sang to me and the girls. The words were a bit confusing but I started to understand on what they mean.

_**We, we don't have to worry about nothing**_

_**'Cause we got the fire, and we're burning one hell of a something**_

_**They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space**_

_**Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race, human race**_

_**When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard**_

_**Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world**_

_**We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky**_

_**'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire**_

_**And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn**_

_**We gonna let it burn burn burn burn**_

_**Gonna let it burn burn burn burn**_

_**We gonna let it burn burn burn burn**_

_**We don't wanna leave, no, we just gonna be right now**_

_**And what we see, is everybody's on the floor**_

_**Acting crazy getting loco to the lights out**_

_**Music's on, I'm waking up, we stop the vibe, and we bump it up**_

_**And it's over now, we got the love, there's no secret now, no secret now**_

_**When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard**_

_**Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world**_

_**We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky**_

_**'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire**_

_**And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn**_

_**We gonna let it burn burn burn burn**_

_**Gonna let it burn burn burn burn**_

_**We gonna let it burn burn burn burn**_

_**When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard**_

_**Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world**_

_**We gonna let it burn burn burn burn**_

_**Burn burn burn burn**_

_**We can light it up up up**_

_**So they can put it out out out**_

_**We can light it up up up**_

_**So they can put it out out out**_

_**We can light it up up up**_

_**So they can put it out out out**_

_**We can light it up up up**_

_**So they can put it out out out**_

_**When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard**_

_**Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world**_

_**We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky**_

_**'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire**_

_**And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn**_

_**We gonna let it burn burn burn burn**_

_**Gonna let it burn burn burn burn**_

_**We gonna let it burn burn burn burn**_

_**When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard**_

_**Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world**_

_**We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky**_

_**'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire**_

_**And we gonna let it burn**_

I was then broken out of my thoughts when I felt someone lightly shaking me. I shook my head and turned around to see Hiro looking at me with his eyes filled with confusion and a bit of worry.

"Hey, why did you space out like that? I've tried calling to you but you wouldn't answer."

"Gomenesai, but I was just thinking about something."

"About?"

"Its nothing, really."

"Alright, then."

I realized that we were already near my house and we both stopped in front of my home. Looks like it didn't take that long but at least he didn't keep on asking me about what I was thinking.

"So this is your house, huh? Nice place," he whistled.

"Arigato," I replied. "Well, I should go inside now. Arigato for walking me home."

"Wait a minute!" he stopped me before I could go inside.

"What is it?" I asked him.

He was rubbing the back of his head and was looking at the floor with interest. "You know that festival we're gonna have tomorrow night?"

"You mean the 'Full Moon Festival'?" I said.

"Yeah, that," he replied. "I wanted to ask if you were going there with anybody."

"I was thinking of asking my friends if we could go there together if they're free. Why do you ask?"

"Do you wanna go there with me?"

"H-Huh!?" I nearly stuttered. Is he trying to ask me out on a date or something!?

"You know? Just you and me together with no one else to bother us. Since my brothers and I are taking a break from bothering the village, I thought that we could go there together so we could learn more about each other," he sheepishly said.

I felt my face heating up but I remained calm while looking at him. "Its not a trick, is it?"

"No!" he suddenly shouted. "No trick at all! I swear that I really do wanna ask you to go to the festival with me!"

I looked at his eyes and saw that there was no lie, just the truth. I nearly sighed in relief and looked at him again. "Alright, I'll accept your invitation. I'll go to the festival with you tomorrow night."

"H-Honto!?" he nearly yelled in shock.

"Hai!" I nodded.

"Great! I'll pick you up here tomorrow in the evening! I'll see you then!"

"See you!"

Suddenly, he gave me a hug that made my cheeks turned pink and then broke the hug and flew away. I put my hand on my heart and felt it thumping against my chest. Now that I think about it, the song made me remember something. If you ever have a form of power inside of you, you shouldn't be afraid to use it. There shouldn't be any worries and if something is bottling inside of you, you just gotta let it out and let the world know how you feel. There is something thats being bottled inside my heart and I actually wanna say it.

"I'm falling in love with Hiro," I said to myself.

I then realized that I still had the bag of peaches in my hand and I quickly went inside to give them to my home. Strange, there's a peach missing. I have a feeling that a certain someone took one while hugging me.


End file.
